The Beast stirs within
by Nakatan
Summary: Im just continuing what was done before. Anyway it's a Hans x Rip x Schrödinger. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Millennium Secret Base**

Hans Gunsche or The Captain as he was commonly known as stood in the background from behind the Major who was currently ranting on and on about upcoming war on Great Britian and Hellsing to the assembled Millennium troops.

Hans ignored him and stared blankly ahead looking over the heads of the troops not really caring about what the Nazis had planned. He never did care for what they did or why the only reason he was with them was because he was hoping to find an enemy strong enough to kill him, which is why he was hoping Alacard was up to the task.

He looked around the room it was a concrete bunker that could survive a A-Bomb if given the chance, the room was decorated with Swastika insignias and the party banners. Their where computers where technicians currently occupied and worked with them receiving information completely ignoring the Major freely alough some stopped working to listen in every now and then.

The soldiers assembled looked strait at the Major, most had no expression on their faces others however where grinning mad with glee. Going through the now known Second World War, then being turned into an immortal vampire could most likely make you a little mad, prehaps even more.

Hans looked to his right and seen the Millennium officers being themselves.

First Lieutenant Zorin Blitz was standing casually with a smirk on her face and her scythe over her shoulder, it was difficult for the Captain to know wether or not she was listening to the Major or not. Rip Van Winkle was standing next to her, eyes closed, humming a tune to herself, his hearing couldn't pick it up properly cause of the Majors booming, echoing voice but he knew it would have something to do with Der Freischütz. And the Doctor was shaking his head at his experiment Schrödinger who was playing with... a ball of string?

Hans watched the boy play around with the ball having fun hearing the child mewl sometimes when he was pleased, the Captains lip twitched into a smile and he was glad that he always had his neckguard up so no one could see it.

He watched the cat boy play around feeling at peace with scene. He liked Schrödinger partly because both of them where were-beasts. He was a werewolf and Schrödinger a werecat may only be close but it was better than the child being a vampire, artificial or natural.

The Captain sighed quietly perhaps it was best he wasn't a werewolf since he wouldn't be affected by the full moons, which reminded him their was some coming his way in a few nights. Hans had felt the beast within him stir preparing to claw its way out.

He hated it when the full moons came it was difficult to keep his beast urges in check, his urges consisted of hunting, feeding and fucking. The first two where easy he just needed to head out to the woods and change into his wolf form and kill a few deers or the occasional campers.

However sex was the problem usually he would finish himself off but over the years he'd not been getting the relief he once had. He knew he needed a real person but not many people knew about his... problem.

Only the Major and Doctor knew about it everyone else didn't seem to know or understand but they thankfully kept their distance away from him during this time. They didn't know why he acted aggressive and stressed during this time and they didn't want to find out but Hans felt like 'less people know the better'.

But his need to mate had grown stronger and he was afraid of hurting any civilian women, yes he may kill the campers but he never raped them.

He may be a monster but he had some shred of humanity left even just a little.

His mind began to wonder on who he could mate with:

"Zorin Blitz?: Defiant No!" he never liked her.

"The Doctor?:... No." he creeped him out.

"The Maj- No, no, no, never!" no explanation needed.

"Rip?:..."

When he thought of Rip he looked over to her.

She wasn't looking his way (thankfully) instead she was stretching a little with her musket set against the wall. She had long black hair that went to her waist, blue eyes, a sweet face, she was flat chested and a petite body build but he didn't care. She was a lovely women maybe a bit childish but still an adult.

He was brought of his thoughts when something collided with his foot. Looking down he spotted the ball of string that Schrödinger had been playing with, he looked up to where it came from and seen the cat-boy on all fours crawl over to it slowly like a cat stalking a mouse before pouncing.

Ignoring the fact that it was next to the Captains boot Schrödinger leaped for the ball, Hans moved back two steps so the boy wouldn't collide with his foot. The boy landed with an audible squeak from his cloths coming into contact with the cleaned floors which caused a few heads to turn, except the Major who still went on with his speech.

"Schrödinger!" the Doctor hissed silently so only Schrödinger and the people close by could hear. "Stop bothering ze Captain!"

The child looked at the Doctor with a smile and then he turned to Hans and gave an innocent smile, wiggling his ears to match the kitten face he was giving.

Hans gulped silently the boy was adorable and he was afraid that he was going to take him right there. He hated the fact that Schrödinger was a were-beast too it caused him to nearly lose himself to the boy, especially during the full moons.

He hated it being like this Schrödinger was a child and he wanted to screw him especially now with the full moons coming. Schrödinger threw the ball in another direction before chasing it, the Captain sighed thankfull that he was gone.

"I'm sorry mein Captain." the Doctor said. Hans turned to him and noticed his lip was bleeding.

"Must be the stress from watching Schrödinger" he thought to himself amused.

He gave the Doctor a 'it's ok' gesture with his hand.

The man nodded and sighed turning back to his experiment. The Captain returned to his previous spot and looked over to the Major who was still going on, he hated hearing the same old thing again and again. "When are you going to fi-" his thoughts where cut off when the Major announced.

"Thank you all for listening! Hail!" he shouted and soon the room was full of Hailing.

Hans didn't chant with the troops nor did Schrödinger but that was no surprise, those who weren't communication personnel began to leave. The Major and Doctor stayed behind to plot God-knows-what while Hans, Zorin, Rip and the troops left.

Hans exited the large room taking a left and walked down the concrete corridor towards the mess hall area he walked past the various SS soldiers who were heading to the mess hall themselves or the barracks. He was stopped when he heard a voice call for him.

"Captain! Captain!" He didn't have to turn around to know it was Rip calling for him, but he did anyway.

She was running towards him waving her free hand to grab his attention while her other hand held the large musket.

When she caught up to him she asked. "Captain may I join you for some wurst?"

He had no problem with that seeing as she was one of the few people he could call a friend... and he'd been thinking about sleeping with her earlier.

He nodded and she beamed happliy saying. "Danke, danke Captain come." she led the way and he followed alough he gritted his teeth when his kept trailing down to far low and the beast within him stirred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Mess Hall**

Rip sat across from Hans at the large table both where alone together eating peaceful, the mess hall wasn't empty it was just that the troops always avoided Hans.

All except Rip Van Winkle.

Hans didn't know why the troops avoided him or why Rip always sat with him but be never cared he liked the solitude sometimes but also Rips company.

He had removed his cap and placed it on the large table next to Rips musket, and turned down his neck-guard so his face could be seen fully. He only bought a bottle of water he wasn't really hungry but Rip offered him some of her own food however he refused, she didn't like it that he wasn't eating but she knew he wouldn't change his mind.

"So Captain how have you been lately?" Rip asked starting a conversation.

She knew he wouldn't answer her verbally he would usually motion with his hands or something, as he did here by shrugging.

She frowned at that she knew that he was going through another of his times again she could see the tension on him and the stress building up. She didn't know what it was that caused him to be like this and as far as she knew no one did alough she suspected that the Doctor may know, and that knowledge made her feel strangely left out.

Rip didn't understand why it was that through all they've both been through, why she couldn't figure out what pissed him off at these times.

She sighed loudly for the Captain to hear he didn't lookup believing it to be about him shrugging to her question.

Rip wanted to ask him why he acted like this when he did but never did since she respected his privacy, always believing that he would open up to her.

However he never did even though she spent a lot of time together with him when they could, and fought alongside each other during World War 2 he still never opened up to her but he never shooed her away or gave any sign that he wanted her to leave so Rip assumed he enjoyed her company.

It had crossed her mind that he simply couldn't speak but she didn't believe that she instead thought he just see the point in talking.

"Maybe I should go over about vhat I know about him?" she thought to herself looking at the large man across from her.

She tilted her head then nodded. "Ja, ja that's a good idea. Ok first he's a verevolf." that was common knowledge so no surprise their. "he's been a soldier for a long time alough he doesn't follow the party systems." again no surprise everyone know about his so called disrespect for Nazi party beliefs.

Which she thought was stupid the Captain was extremely loyal to Millennium and the Major. Hell the Major himself didn't care that he didn't obey the party Rip thought the same alough most troops thought he should. She shook her head to clear away the thoughts not noticing the Captain was now looking at her curiously.

"Vhat is she thinking about?" he thought, he noticed her facial expressions change a few times and it made interested he tilted his head.

Rip sighed again and tried to think of something else she knew. "Ok his name is...uh...hmm. Vhat is his name?" she didn't know she and everyone else always referred to him as Captain. "Did he even have a name?" she thought starting to feel upset. "Maybe I could ask him and he can finally answer me." she thought grinning.

Hans noticed the change in her again personality again he often wondered if Rip was prehaps bipolar and thought that he should often suggest that she should go to the Doctor for a checkup, but dismissed the idea when he remembered that she would most likely return with a few bits missing.

"Captain? Whats yo-" Rip was cut off when the intercom came online and the Majors voice was heard.

"Doctor can they hear me? Hello? Hello? Ah! Yes very good now vould First lieutenant Rip Van Winkle and herr Captain please come to the operations room for assignment danke!" he said in his bubbly mad voice before switching the comm off.

Rip and Hans looked at each-other. "Vhat do you think that was about?" Rip asked.

Hans thought for a moment before shrugging he didn't what it could be about. Rip frowned but said nothing and instead stood up and collected her musket while Hans took his cap then both of them left the mess hall and headed to the operations room.

**Operations Room**

Operations Room Operations room was a fancy name for boardroom since it was a large room with most of its space taken up by the rectangle table and chairs. The Major sat at the top end of the table while Hans and Rip sat to his right side-by-side the Doctor wasn't in strangely enough.

"You asked for us Herr Major?" Rip asked knowing the Captain wouldn't. The Major nodded and grinned happily.

"That's correct First Lieutenant I have a mission for you both to do." he said still smiling.

Both Hans and Rip tilted their heads trying to figure out what kind of mission could require both them to accomplish. "As you know our greatest enemy is the Hellsing organisation. However... every since the Valentine brothers attack we have heard nothing from them except a rumor that they have hired soldiers, so you two are to go undercover into England und spy on them." the Major finished sounding pleased with himself.

Both officers nodded together then Rip asked. "My Major vhat is our cover?" Hans was also curious however when the Majors grin extended he took it back.

"Your cover is..." he paused in order to tease them he could the tension off them both more Rip. When he felt like he had his fun he resumed. "A newly wedded couple on thier honeymoon."

The room was dead silent and the Major thought he have to say it again until Rip yelled. "VHAT!"

He smiled innocently while started asking 20 questions.

He looked over to the Captain who was starring at him with his stoic look but the Major could see him tremble a bit, like he was trying to for himself to sit their and not rush across the table and tear open the fat mans throat.

Hans was going through a range of emotions: from surprise, shock, happiness, and dread. The man was deranged and insane surly he remembered about his little werewolf problem.

"Can it be he's forgotten?" Hans thought, it would make sense since it been years since he found out maybe time had made him forget.

"Vhy us?!" Rip shouted/asked drawing his attention to her.

She didn't seem entirely upset about the whole thing more like... embarrassed which was proven with cheeks turning red.

The Major turned to her and said. "Well out of everyone here you and the Captain are normal looking." when Rip frowned he continued. "Vell Zorin can't go cause of the tattoos and she stands out easily. Alhambra can't because he's dead. Doctor can't go cause he's needed like I am. So that only leaves you two."

Once finished he looked between them and asked. "So do you understand?" Hans and Rip looked at each other for the first time since stepping into the room.

Rip face was red alough she didn't seem to entirely mind the idea, whereas Hans face stoic and she hated him for being able to do that but deep inside he was fighting a conflict with himself.

The beast inside wanted to come out and claim its mate whereas Hans wanted to kick six shades of shit out the Major.

When both reslised their was no way out they nodded together and tuned to the Major and nodded who beamed. "Excellent just perfect!" he said and raised his hand before both officers could get up, they shared a look that said 'oh shit there's more'.

"I'm sure you both know that no couple is complete without a child." as if on cue the Doctor kicked the wooden doors open and strode in carrying a giggling Schrödinger by the nape of his neck. Rips mouth dropped open and Hans eyes widened a fraction.

"This just gets worse by the minute." Hans thought bitterly.

"You wanted to speak to me my Major?" Schrödinger purred making the Captain shudder a little.

The Major clapped his hands. "Yes warrant officer how would you like a mother and father?" The boy blinked not understanding until the Major explained the mission and the undercover part of the operation.

Schrödinger listened silently and when the man stopped he smiled happily and *popped* away later appearing sitting on Rips lap and hugging her.

"Mother." the boy squealed.

Rip was in shock from the hug and being called mother then she found her voice. "I-I'm not your mother!"

The werecat ignored her and contiued to hug her close obviously enjoying himself. Hans watched the scene secretly amused with the flustered women being hugged by the child with his face buried in her neck.

Then Schrödinger *popped* away again and landed in the Captains lap and squeaked. "Father." and hugged him close doing to Hans what he did to Rip.

Hans managed to fight back a blush but he could feel himself harden beneath the boy he had to think quickly. "Major, Zorin, Doctor threesome, Major, Zorin, Doctor threesome, Major, Zo- that worked." He sighed mentally as his member went limp.

The Major clapped his hands drawing everyone's attention. "Now that everyone is up to date return to your rooms and pack you'll be leaving tomorrow."

Schrödinger was the first to leave simply *popping* away then Rip and Hans but not before the Major called out. "Congratulations Mr & Mrs Gunsche." Hans stopped mid step.

"Is he messing with me? Does he know my true name?" he gritted his teeth as he felt the beast wishing to clamp its jaws on the fat mans throat. He shook his head and walked away back to his room.


End file.
